User talk:RedLeopardNyro
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Snooooort!!!.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ApolloFlare (talk) 17:15, January 10, 2015 (UTC) (talk) 06:07, February 14, 2015 (UTC) give 4 reasons This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:18, March 14, 2015 (UTC) o-oh my god oh my god. OH MY GOD. THAT THETA COMIC THO!!!!!!!!1 RODRICK!!!!!!!!!1 HOT BOD OBEY BABE!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS AMAZING. GONNA MAKE KASEM AND MARISOL OR MERRIEL LOOK LIKE THAT This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:57, April 17, 2015 (UTC) OH MY GOD I KNEW THAT WAS SEISMO LOL FREAKING SEISMO THO!!!!! THIS IS EPRFECT. LIKE WOW. LIKE UNH!!!! <3333 i'm going to make them look like the ones you drew as well!!? <333 This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:01, April 17, 2015 (UTC) DANG? ALL IN CHEMISTRY? I WANT TO ADD IT TO THETA'S PAEG IS THAT ALRIGHT,' MARISOL THO This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:06, April 17, 2015 (UTC) PURRHAPS............... theta's world LOL IDK This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:14, April 17, 2015 (UTC) YOUR ICON. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 15:20, May 1, 2015 (UTC) YUMMY YUMMY for my tummy wh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:59, May 1, 2015 (UTC) SCRUMDIDDLYUMPTIOUS This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:05, May 1, 2015 (UTC) LOOOL MY MOM TOO This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:11, May 1, 2015 (UTC) THAT AND "danm yummy" YUMMERS! jammers This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:25, May 1, 2015 (UTC) "RADO SNORT" rado I JUST TYPED RADO what's a JAMMERS This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:00, May 1, 2015 (UTC) OH LOL lollipop man' This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:12, May 1, 2015 (UTC) LOLLIPO. THE GAME GRU This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:25, May 1, 2015 (UTC) gra This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:49, May 2, 2015 (UTC) ULTIMATE MILK SANDWICH. SHOOBA DOO BOP (talk) 22:45, May 24, 2015 (UTC) LOL ;) SHOOBA DOO BOP (talk) 23:01, May 24, 2015 (UTC) OH MY FREAKING GOD LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL i should leave him a message i'm gonna leave him a message ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) SHOOBA DOO BOP (talk) 21:06, June 10, 2015 (UTC) OH MY GOD LEARN HOW TO MAKE HYPERREALISTIC LIPPIES!!!!!!!! ALSO YOUR SIGNATURE LOOOOL ZoomTen (talk) 23:18, July 20, 2015 (UTC) LOL REALLY THAT'S IMPECCABLE!!!!! ZoomTen (talk) 06:22, July 21, 2015 (UTC) OH MY GOD LOOOOOOOOL OKAY HERE'S WHAT I HAVE TO SAY: http://pastebin.com/0RMJK2ad OVERALL THOSE VIDEOS ARE THE BEST 10 OUTA 10 PUT IN A DVD AND SELL IT ZoomTen (talk) 06:37, July 27, 2015 (UTC) OH MY GOD WHAT THAT'S IMPECCABLE. I swear that's not me though ZoomTen (talk) 05:19, July 30, 2015 (UTC) I don't know anymore.... I just don't know .. Kfg hates me so good for her... I don't care. Everything has died like no one posts new pictures or videos they like anymore... How's life treating you? You finally get out of your moms place? User:Time hedgehog (talk)Feelin' the need for speed! 00:37, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Yeah their stupid she's taking kfg's side when she practically said if I'm gonna be sucidal I'm not worth saving so I dug into her but I never said anything to sigma so wtf... I was never banned and if I was I didn't notice.... Lol they're pushovers they ain't gonna do shhhhiiiit XD User:Time hedgehog (talk)Feelin' the need for speed! 00:50, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Love the Lucina avatar. [[User:MetalArashiRogue|'The name's Metal,']] the Samurai 19:56, August 2, 2015 (UTC) I'm just wondering.... What's your honest opinion of magic shipping ?.... I can't sit here anymore wringing my hands out nervously debating if I should really post shipping art... I don't want it to seem like a joke... I don't want to be made fun of.... I'm so nervous I've never cared till now... But I need your opinion your my friend... I'm nervous I'm sure Zy likes it but could I really role play ? ...I mean why you laugh at it sometimes?.... Is it because it's overly cheesy cause I would understand that it can be chuckle worthy sometimes... Or is it because you think it's a joke?... I highly doubt this but I need to know.... I'm scared... User:Time hedgehog (talk)Feelin' the need for speed! 05:43, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Thank you! i really love how he came out True Ookamin spirit - JonicOokami7 16:34, August 3, 2015 (UTC) True....I think I'll make a fan fiction page here and then I'll role play on my new wiki... But my role plays are not just romance.... Lol like randomly I go up to Time and I'm overly tired and he says " dude you're walking like you're drunk ...although that would make no sence what so ever" and then Dimentio says " Time.... She's tired not drunk you derp " and Nyro is in the background just like what the heck! Looooooool randomly role playing what's on my mind from last night... It was funny. User:Time hedgehog (talk)Feelin' the need for speed! 17:34, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Looooool I know right? Oh and markiplier plays Spookys house of jump scares enjoy dear User:Time hedgehog (talk)Feelin' the need for speed! 02:41, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Which part was the scariest ? I did not like the creepy mask sales man lol... Or the siren ... Uuuuugh chills hurry or she'll get you.... Creepy plus the ending XD User:Time hedgehog (talk)Feelin' the need for speed! 04:24, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Have a juicy week with plenty of bread --PotyKing (talk) 04:33, August 4, 2015 (UTC)Hoodini Looooooooool the deer thing got me a few times and the guy in the house kinda freaked me out by the sounds he made and how he carried a bucket around and hand scyth * shivers* no just no that gives me so many terrifying images... I shouldn't of watched that... I'm not going to be able to lucid dream tonight... I'm too nervous and paranoid... Then again... The puppet is in my closet ...slender man in the corner chillin like a guard... And a creepy version of me that changes every time I look at a mirror in the dark or out the window in the dark... I hallucinate badly..... It's really freaking creepy the last one didn't have eyes and it had long sharp teeth like a scary fish and blood faintly stained all over it.... Like should I be seeing this?! Uuugh creepy " anti me" is freaking scary I'll even see it sometimes following me in the dark like .... I wanna say " dude DAFUQ! Go away but then I'd look crazy shouting at what I think is nothing... You never know I am a very spiritual person I believe that ghosts could exist... Ok I'm panicking I need to calm down and think about happy things like Time and how cute he is when he plays with his squeaky toy... Like awww and then he roles onto his back and wants a belly rub just like a puppy.... So cute. Yes and he grabs Nyro and cuddles him while Nyro cleans his fur cause kitty kitty purr..... Awwww fluffy User:Time hedgehog (talk)Feelin' the need for speed! 05:25, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Lol I guess but it is pretty scary man and it moves like a spider so .... No just no ...nightmare Fred bear Uuugh creepy but still I've seen this before I watched that ... So it might have been inspired by the rake... That thing is creepy too Hi man... How you doing? I miss you.... My mom is setting me up with another worker... Uggggh at least this one has a dog.... I won't be so stressed but I'm worried cause I've had bad experiences with workers.... Except youth workers .. I don't mind them.... Mom says it's a counsellor but I had one of those in elementary and they thought I was retarded... I'm not sure about this but I don't have much of a choice... I'm trying to calm down with some music on YouTube something dad would play if I was upset or scared... User:Time hedgehog (talk)Feelin' the need for speed! 04:38, August 5, 2015 (UTC) I highly doubt it no one is going to " fix" me I'm not broken... My mom doesn't understand by doing this she'll be feeding my insanity... I trust next to no one... But I trust you.... Why do you think I'm so attached to you?... I trust my other best buddy... And a few teachers... With what I've been through I'll never be "normal" ...... I'll never be what my family wants me to be... Because I have no shame in being myself but it hurts when you have no one to guild you and then the people you're suppose to love call you weird and unnatural that's just no... Why do you think I have Dimentio ? Well one reason is obvious but the other is because I believe in a way he's to represent a personal guardian... That understands me and is willingly on my side but still lightly punishes me when I go wrong... You know ? User:Time hedgehog (talk)Feelin' the need for speed! 15:05, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Yeah I wish my mom saw it that way and would stop saying I'm weird... Anyways my mom is gone for three days to Vancouver so I'm finally all alone to have some peace and quiet... And I can always talk to you guys if I'm lonely... Oh and in the Dream world Time gives you cuddles... Like awww! User:Time hedgehog (talk)Feelin' the need for speed! 19:22, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Yeah he was holding you in a force field away from Void who was getting jealous that he didn't get cuddles from you lol... Time was just ignoring Void and purring rubbing his head against you as he used his paws to comb through your fur like awwwww dude fluffy! Void though loooool User:Time hedgehog (talk)Feelin' the need for speed! 20:01, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Looool what?! User:Time hedgehog (talk)Feelin' the need for speed! 23:34, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Haiden the puffed up aerobics instructor. Nyro the old blue mage and Time the mightiest yeti. Darling.--PotyKing (talk) 23:36, August 5, 2015 (UTC)Hoodini Just realized you said deary and not darling...I haz the stupid --PotyKing (talk) 23:39, August 5, 2015 (UTC)Hoodini I'm so lonely... I have no one to just to check on.... Well unless I count Dimentio inside my mind..... I've spent all summer being sad and hoping things will get better for me... If I ever see you again expect me to be a little emotional... I miss you and I have a song for you if you're moving away... A song my dad played when I was upset.... It may be a Christian song but the calm feel of it is what's important ... User:Time hedgehog (talk)Feelin' the need for speed! 05:03, August 6, 2015 (UTC) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IOoMztym1LU Hey remember this beautiful little oh.. Lol User:Time hedgehog (talk)Feelin' the need for speed! 03:11, August 7, 2015 (UTC) If you do move away take the song my dad played for me when I went through hard times... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PB7mDvfLhrg It's Christian music but I don't mind since it's calming ... And has a lot of meaning for me... I wish it didn't have to be this way... You're the first person in a long time that I've fully trusted I put all my faith and better judgement into you... And now I feel like I messed everything up... Now I have to go through another several levels of hell... Just to try to heal what is left of my shattered soul ... I know I'm a person but I need what no one seems to want to give me ... Understanding... Understanding I'm not a weird kid I'm different I've had it hard I don't need to be harassed by my own family! I just want someone to listen... But every corner I turn its either an annoying family member or a social worker... By the way it was awkward ... I guess it's hard for me to say without sounding awkward but.... I love you in a platonic way you were like a sister to me... I don't know what else to say... Other than.. I hope you get better treatment at your new home ... User:Time hedgehog (talk)Feelin' the need for speed! 18:57, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Bro yo not get my last message or something? Cause you didn't respond.... User:Time hedgehog (talk)Feelin' the need for speed! 21:18, August 8, 2015 (UTC) I know but I may never be able to trust anyone ever again.... And that means my mom setting me up for more and more social workers ... In turn is just gonna quit me through more hell turning me fully insane.... I'm going to enjoy my sanity while it lasts... It won't for long either depression or insanity will consume me... I've already lost most humor and positive emotion... I don't know what will happen to me... And that's what I'm scared of.. Also never forget me.... Take another song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KIfhc1LxIjY ... I haven't felt so much in so long... Hopefully when I get my licence I'll be able to see you again and if not we still have the wiki right? User:Time hedgehog (talk)Feelin' the need for speed! 21:49, August 8, 2015 (UTC) I know.... But it would mean I have nothing left ... The only thing I have torn away... I never expected for you to want to stay... Just I don't want to loose communication cause the second I loose everything that had any meaning to me... The moment I go insane and no longer am stable in society... I fear myself and what I'll become... Of course I have Dimentio as my guardian and all but I still need something in reality... Although I guess it's not that bad I guess I did my job well if I'm gonna put you somewhere safe where people aren't going to do shady nasty stuff ... I hope you find that and if it means not here than fine ! I'd rather that than seeing you have to be uncomfortable in your own home... Just gosh it'll be mighty weird not having you at school well sorta... I'll still type time to time in class when I'm not doing anything ... And don't let your mom influence your life she lied to you about us man.... In return I guess I'll try to deal with being half insane... hallucinations and anger management issues... I still talk to myself too ... I'm so lonely... In a way in scared of what I might become... I don't want to hurt anyone... When I was little I took care of everyone I even carried around a first aid kit... I just don't know where it went wrong in my life to turn me so cold... To turn against my code to become deadly... I don't know when I started thinking like this maybe it was when everyone turned against me and showed me there is no sympathy and no hope for kids that are different like me... And all we deserve is pain.... Grade 7 I guessed that now all I want is to make them feel how I felt dead , worthless, alone.... But it was only a temporary moment then I snapped out of my madness and had all of it rush back at me and I realized I don't want them to suffer I want them to understand... But I didn't find that in family or in my friends... Until I met you... I know it's cheesy but I want at least one person to fully understand me... You know? User:Time hedgehog (talk)Feelin' the need for speed! 23:38, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Ok enough depressing stuff I should go on my laptop and do a self roleplay... That was random... What they're so cheesy it helps? .... Ok it's for other reasons... Lol you know about XD User:Time hedgehog (talk)Feelin' the need for speed! 23:53, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Danm it! Stop making me squirm! Lol XD User:Time hedgehog (talk)Feelin' the need for speed! 00:10, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Lol what! User:Time hedgehog (talk)Feelin' the need for speed! 00:12, August 9, 2015 (UTC) What Japanese thing XD ? I had a really weird dream if you wanna know but it's still shippy in a way lol magic shipping irl if Dimentio randomly spawned with all his knowledge from my world into the high school ... It was funny.. Like randomly spawning and disapating with no explanation lol User:Time hedgehog (talk)Feelin' the need for speed! 00:22, August 9, 2015 (UTC) LOOOOOOOL how come I dont get that?! User:Time hedgehog (talk)Feelin' the need for speed! 00:54, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Dude you're not gonna believe this but my mom actually might let me get a kitten.... Finally... It's a fluffy little orange and white one ... I have this feeling she wants it too. If I do get him I'll take pictures... User:Time hedgehog (talk)Feelin' the need for speed! 06:35, August 20, 2015 (UTC) I know! Like he's so cute! My mom likes him too... My Oma's cat had kittens so I know it's safe ... I saw them yesterday and when I saw an orange one I just gently pet it cause they're tiny... They need to be a few weeks old before they can be adopted... But my Oma says I can have one of the orange ones ... I think my mom wants a cat too but knowing her I could be wrong... Uuuugh dad let me have Dimentio ... My tux cat but after he was killed and we moved out my mom doesn't think I'm responsible like wtf! I took care of Clovis ... And all my past pets she can be a real pain I really want this fluffy little kitten . He's so cute and he has a squeak meow like awwwwwww User:Time hedgehog (talk)Feelin' the need for speed! 21:18, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Bruh.... I'm allowed to get the kitteh my god you have no idea how happy I am my mom was just like... Fine but make sure it doesn't damage the new furniture ... But I think she loves the little guy we saw him yesterday he's got blue green eyes , scruffy fur texture , ring pattern that surrounds the paws and tail... I have a name for him I just have to get my mom to agree with me... And I have to wait till he's old enough to leave his mother.. Which is also a cute cat.. I'll show you pictures when I get him! User:Time hedgehog (talk)Feelin' the need for speed! 22:48, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Dexter... My mom likes the name we just got back from a shopping trip I got him a cat tree so he can get on my bed easier he's a sweet kitty he hugged my mom and cuddled into my arms so yeah... He's a very cute cat I can't wait he's only 3 weeks old I have to wait till he's 8 weeks old so I have to wait till he's old enough... But I'll send some pictures when I get him. User:Time hedgehog (talk)Feelin' the need for speed! 03:56, August 21, 2015 (UTC) Dude why you no reply ! Did you not get my message? Hummm oh well I hope you're doing well I'm still lonely... But hey I'll be ok . I think.... Yeah I'll be fine now that I'm getting a cat... He's my little baby... He's so fluffy.... Awwww . I hope you're happy where you're living now... That's all I wanted... Just I realized even if I can't see you it doesn't mean you're not there... The worker isn't that bad ... They scared me at first then she was just asking how she could help me... So not anything creepy or personal. When I get my drivers licence in full expect me to visit I'll get a GPS cause I'm smart and don't want to get lost ... I'm almost ready to take the written test.. I'll talk to you later on the chat if you're online User:Time hedgehog (talk)Feelin' the need for speed! 23:26, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Hi what's up I haven't heard from you in a while ... You ready for school? Three more days... I think I'm overly excited...lol I feel fuzzy all over... I miss you ... Cheesy as it is true oh and nice picture XD wario User:Time hedgehog (talk)Feelin' the need for speed! 22:21, September 7, 2015 (UTC) LOOOOOOOL ZERO SUIT WARIO. ZoomTen (talk) 06:48, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Hi... What's up? Enjoying things? If you need me you know where I am... I saw you during the assembly ... I understand if you're avoiding me... Your mom is a derp... Just so you know I'll always be there for you... If you want to see me you can find me at lunch in ms hamiltons room. User:Time hedgehog (talk)Feelin' the need for speed! 23:13, September 15, 2015 (UTC) What the heck! loooool User:Time hedgehog (talk)Feelin' the need for speed! 00:04, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Thx are you still in band? We have band tomorrow morning User:Time hedgehog (talk)Feelin' the need for speed! 02:50, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Oh... Ok that's too bad I was going to go on the band trip of you were there... Cause grade 12 last year... But it's ok I guess I won't go... Cause I don't trust anyone in the band ... I guess I'll see you at lunch? Maybe...User:Time hedgehog (talk)Feelin' the need for speed! 03:07, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Did you wanna hang out tomorrow at school I'll be in ms hamiltons room in the morning and lunch Bree will be there too User:Time hedgehog (talk)Feelin' the need for speed! 01:55, September 17, 2015 (UTC) OH MY GOD THAT NEW AVATAR. beautiful. ZoomTen (talk) 08:34, September 21, 2015 (UTC) LOOOOOOOOOL he's staring into everyone's souls, how lovely ZoomTen (talk) 06:52, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Hi how are you? I don't really see you that much anymore... I'm guessing that your mom is still mad ... I miss the times we had together... I just thought with school you'd at least talk to me once in awhile but I guess it was just wishful thinking... I won't bother you if that's what you want... Just know that I still care about you... You know where to find me at lunch at school if you ever feel like it. User:Time hedgehog (talk)Feelin' the need for speed! 01:26, September 23, 2015 (UTC)